a. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of optics, and more particularly to the control of optical signals by electronic means.
b. Description of the Prior Art
Methods are known in the prior art which utilize a light value projection apparatus and a fluid medium which may be deformed by a scanning electron beam to modulate an optical signal. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,450,462 to Good et al. described such a system for use in a color television. Also disclosed is a complex lens system which must be used to focus and project the modulated optical signal after it has passed through the liquid medium. Many imaging and optical processing systems require complex lens systems. Occasionally such lens systems are beyond the state of the art of current optical fabrication techniques. It is desirable to have a means for easily and cheaply altering a lens system to provide unlimited diversity of the optical properties available within a single system. Additionally, when a coherent light value or other spatial light modulator is used in an optical system, the device itself creates phase distortions in optical signals. One source of distortion is the lack of optical flatness in the modulating device. Additional distortion is created by any nonlinearity existing in the electron beam scanner. It is further desirable to have a means for detecting and correcting these distortions.